finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flan Princess
'' (PSP).]] Flan Princess , also known as Princess Flan, PinkPuff, and Pudding Princess, is a recurring enemy in the series ever since Final Fantasy IV. They are generally the most powerful Flan in the games they appear in. Appearances Final Fantasy II Flan Princess is an enemy fought exclusively in the Game Boy Advance and later releases at Raqia. It is not the most powerful Flan in the game despite being in the bonus dungeon due to the Black Flan, and unlike all other Flans, it does not absorb the Poison element, instead being weak to it. It will however absorb all other elements in the game. Final Fantasy IV Its original appearance in the series, Flan Princess is a rare enemy fought at Lunar Subterrane, specifically in a room on floor B5 in a room containing a chest with a Red Fang, and additionally at the Lunar Ruins in the GBA and later releases. It is notorious for being an extremely rare enemy, having a 1/64 chance of appearing, and carrying one of the most valuable items in the game that is dropped at a 1/64 chance, the Pink Tail. Additionally, in the 3D versions they can also drop the Rainbow Pudding. Flan Princess will always attack in a group of five in the Lunar Subterrane, while they attack in a group of of eight in the Lunar Ruins. They battle by constantly inflicting Berserk to the party throughout the fight, in addition to attacking with a very powerful physical attack and inflicting Confuse with Entice. Unlike all other Flans, they take normal damage from all elements and do not have super high Defense, and will take x4 damage from Drain weapons. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flan Princess returns as an enemy fought in the Subterrane, fighting identically to their previous incarnation with the exception of Samba de Flan now affecting only one party member at a time with a high chance of missing and will not use it all at once at the beginning of battle. Final Fantasy VI Flan Princess is a boss fought in the Game Boy Advance and later releases of the game at Dragons' Den. It is fought in a group of five, and has access to the abilities Imp Song, Lullaby, Mega Berserk, and Mystery Waltz. In addition, it counters all attacks with Entice. Flan Princess is weak to Fire-elemental spells, but are immune to all other elements except Ice and Lightning. Upon defeat, they relinquish Shadow's ultimate weapon, the Oborozuki. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers The Flan Princess is a Amorphid-class Flan monster. It can only be found by summoning it at Mount Chaminil using the Crystal Surge ability, triggered after defeating a couple of Flans in the area. It may drop a Pink Tail material. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy The Flan Princess is a M-Sized Mirage that appears as a hidden boss, alongside the Malboro Menace in the Windswept Mire. After defeating her, the player obtains a Flan Princess memento. A women at the desert Caravan has a side quest where she tasks the player to show her a Flan Princess. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery FlanPrincess-ff2-gba.gif|Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). PinkPuff-ffiv.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX). FlanPrincess-ffiv-gba.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). Princess flan ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (3D). Flanprincess.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). PFF Flan Princess.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Flan Princess ATB.png|Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Flan Princess FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology The Japanese name of this enemy is a play on words. In Japan the common name for Flan enemies is , a Japanese word for pudding. Written in Japanese, the English word princess is , sharing the pronunciation of its first three mora with the Japanese word for pudding. Trivia * In the ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Brain Blast quiz, it is said that legendary flan with a pink tail is called "Flan Princess". Category:Recurring enemies